The Knights and Galactic Republic Team-Up
Morning came as Ratchet and the team woke up to find Thorin and Aaron already gone. Ratchet: What the..?? Did we have too much sleep? Sasha: Yeah, we have. Bilbo's still here too. Jake P.: Dad, are we going with Thorin to get his home back? Ratchet: It's going to be long, son. Even if we agree, we have to get the three Saiyans under control before we do anything. Reia: Captain, I know re-forming the Time Squad is important, but I request that I shall look after Kale and Caulifla. Cabba is going to be Kat's partner. Kiva: Good idea. Wait, I thought you mean 'train them'.. Reia: I gave them a test, to prove themselves as we go on. Kiva: Totally. Reia: Alright, captain. Where do we go from here? Ratchet: Well, I suppose we have to catch up with Aaron and Thorin. If Bilbo agrees, of course. Reia: He has to, if we are going to fix this corruption. Tapion: I have to agree with Reia on this. Kiva: Me too. Cabba: I too agree to this. Reia: I sense that Bilbo has changed his mind. That'll be a start, but whatever happens out there, I'm counting on each of us to help Bilbo, taking back Erebor and stop Dr. Nefarious' plan. Who is with me? - Right out the bat, Kiva is the first to respond. Kiva: I'm with you. Cabba: You can count on us too, Reia. We may have been crashed in your starship, but we are happy to join alongside this new force. Raine: Every journey only takes a single step. Even Aaron may be able to see it. Karai: Because of this massive change, every hero is now counting on us to restore them. Karasu: I'm happy that we are sharing this new experience together. Ratchet: Alright, everyone. Let's go. - Ratchet and the gang ran towards Thorin and Aaron, just outside of town. Bilbo: Wait!! I signed it. - Balin takes the contract and looks through carefully. Balin: Everything appears to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Kiva: Thanks, guys. Balin: Seems we have only one pony for Bilbo. Think you can walk? Ratchet: Yeah. - Aaron was surprised that Ratchet and the team can make it to the company. - Meanwhile, Cauilifa and Kale began to peak interest in Reia's past adventures. Kale: Uhh... Ms. Kiva? May we speak with you?? Kiva: Sure. Caulifla: Well, we like to know about Reia a little more. What's she like, really? I mean, aside from the 'leader of the Time Squad' thing. Kiva: She's known as "The Saiyan of Hope" because people believe in that feeling and in her. She's very strong, proud and gentle sometimes. Kale: *quietly* Gentle... Caulifla: Wow.. That was interesting. I think Reia is smarter than I thought, when she knew my plan to train with her. What's it like, training with Reia? Kiva: Well, she's patient with my lessons and helped me become a Keyblade Master. Kale: Did it work? Kiva: It sure did. Caulifla: Great. I may be wrong, but there's something about you and Reia I couldn't stop thinking about. Are you two...relatives? Reia: Technically, no. But Kiva has no one else left, so I made a secret pact with her. We became sisters ever since. Kale: What kind of pact? Kiva: Well, it is a bond tree we planted together. With this time damage very recently, I guess that tree was destroyed again.. - Reia then senses for the bond tree and finds it with a smile on her face. Reia: Actually, that part of history wasn't corrupted when the paradox hit. The bond tree's still there in Hill Valley. Kiva: Oh, that's good. Kale: Yeah. Reia: What was Dr. Nefarious' plan here, I wonder? Kiva: I think since history repeats itself, he'll try to unleash the Age of Wargs. Reia: You think the Wargs are bad enough? We don't need to look for a Caragor here. Kale: What's a Caragor? Reia: From I heard, they are much more deadly and nasty. Caulifla: So, wait... Are you saying that Caragors are roaming around Middle-Earth? Reia: No, they roam across Mordor. What I am saying is, we need to pay attention to our surroundings. Kiva: Yeah, who knows what we will end up against. Caulifla: Okay. Cabba: I wonder how Master Vegeta is doing... Ratchet: Reia, can you sense Vegeta somewhere? - Reia then senses both Goku and Vegeta side by side. Reia: He and Goku are still fighting...against someone incredibly strong. I can't tell who it was.. Kale: Oh, wait... That was the Pride Troopers! Nasty bunch.. Ratchet: You know them? Kale: Yeah, one of them took me out in one hit. Caulifla: And that was on her strongest form. Ratchet: Wow... Reia: I am sure Vegeta will avenge you, Cabba. Cabba: I know he will. Kale: Do you think we can pass Reia's trial? Both of us??? Kiva: Yeah, I know you guys can do it. Caulifla: Thanks for the encouragement, Kiva. If we did pass, maybe we can find some new outfits for me and Cabba? Kiva: Seems fair. - Reia suddenly felt an emptiness in her heart, worrying about her brother trapped along with the many friends she know. For a while, Reia hadn't said anything until Kiva holds her hand. Kiva: Reia? Are you alright? Reia: ...No. I'm worried. About my brother, Sonja, everyone we know. Kiva: Oh... Don't worry, we'll help them. Reia: I don't know... Kiva: Reia, calm down. I know you don't want to see anyone's fate for our sake, but it's our duty to set this right. Heck, Lisa and I enter the starship just in time before the time mess happened. I'm just lucky enough to have a new family looking after me. You, Terra, Ratchet.. You're not alone in this fight. - Because of Kiva's wisdom, Reia slightly smiled. Reia: Yeah... Caulifla: Honestly, I have to agree with Kiva on this one. What happened with this paradox is beyond us, but we all have to work together as a team. - Reia was actually surprised by Caulifla's response. Reia: You have a point. I may have surpassed my fears many years back, but if Sonja or my brother gets killed or worse, I... I don't know what will I do... Kale: You missed them..so much. Reia: Yes, that's my greatest fear. Kiva: Reia, we all know how you feel. Time has changed right under our necks. We can't restore this land without your help, sis. Reia: I know. Let's just keep moving. - The gang moved on for the first campsite to rest for the night. Reia rested Kiva when she sees Thorin walked away from the campfire. Category:Scenes